


wait till it hits

by mysoulrunswithwolves



Series: flames on my skin [6]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Dancing, M/M, Sexual Content, The Author Regrets Nothing, gratuitous descriptions of dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/pseuds/mysoulrunswithwolves
Summary: Jongin continues to learn what a relationship with Taemin entails





	wait till it hits

**Author's Note:**

> the song taekai dance to is definitely singularity and I suffered greatly over it

The weeks after Christmas were, to Jongin’s surprise, quite hectic. The end of the year was full of special programs, half of which Taemin performed on. As much as he would have loved to perform with him, Taemin only did solo stages or collabs with other artists, and while SM used quite a few back up dancers for various stages, Jongin was too new and--up until the semester had ended--too restricted in his schedule to be able to join those rehearsals.

But now he was available full time, and he was used much more than he’d thought. He was still present in all Taemin’s dance practices, but the director had pulled him and put him on another group that was having a comeback soon.

And dancing for Taemin _and_ CBX was enough to have him collapsing into bed every night and not moving until his alarms rang in the morning.

“Dude, I never see you anymore,” Sehun said by way of greeting one night as he stumbled back into their apartment.

Jongin yawned around a hello, unsurprised to see Tao tangled up with Sehun on the couch. “I’m sorry. They put me as a backup for CBX and the extra rehearsals are killing me.”

“Wait.” Sehun sat up, displacing Tao. “You’re working with CBX? Like, Chen, Baekhyun and Xiumin?”

“Is there another one?”

Sehun gave him a flat look. “No. Honestly Jongin.” He rolled his eyes. “What are they like? They seem like pretty fun guys.”

Jongin toed out of his shoes and looked at Sehun in surprise. “Are you a fan?”

“Who isn’t?” Tao muttered, looking at something on his phone. “They’re super hot.”

“I’m right here, babe.”

A shrug. “I said what I said.”

Sehun looked torn between rolling his eyes and shoving Tao off the couch. “Anyway. What are they like?”

Jongin stretched out on the carpet in front of the couch, letting his muscles relax against the floor as he looked up at Sehun. “I don’t know. Normal, for idols. Baekhyun is loud.”

Sehun chewed on that for a moment before poking Jongin in the ribs with his foot. “Is your friend going to sneak into our apartment tonight?”

Jongin was suddenly wide awake. “Uhmm.” He laughed nervously. “What?”

“You guys aren’t nearly as quiet as you think you are,” Tao muttered, still looking at his phone. “We can hear him sneaking in and out.”

“I just want to know if I need to lock the door tonight or if he’ll lock it when he comes in later tonight.”

Jongin was speechless. Sure, the fact that Taemin was sneaking into his bed several nights a week wasn’t exactly a secret, but he didn’t know that Sehun and Tao had _noticed_ how often Taemin came over just to sleep in Jongin’s arms.

“It doesn’t matter if you lock it or not, he knows the code.”

Sehun’s eyes widened. “Oh, shit. You _really_ like him.”

Jongin sat up, feeling the need for a shower. “Well, yeah.” He waved at Sehun and Tao as he got up to leave the room. “I’m going to shower. Oh, and since you asked.” He paused as Tao and Sehun both looked at him expectantly. “When Minseok is learning choreography, he gets this super focused, intense look on his face. It’s really hot.”

He left the room, smirking to himself at the identical looks of dismayed shock on their faces.

 

He woke up later that night to Taemin worming his way under the sheets and into Jongin’s arms, kissing the tip of his nose in apology for waking him.

“Hello,” Jongin whispered, shifting to accommodate Taemin, pulling him close to his chest. “I missed you today.”

Taemin nuzzled against his neck, tucking his head under Jongin’s chin. “I miss you all the time. Sorry for waking you.”

Jongin slipped his hand beneath Taemin’s shirt, just to feel his smooth skin under his fingers. “I don’t mind. My roommate and his boyfriend have noticed you sneaking in and out.”

Taemin tensed against him, still so scared of coming face to face with them. “Have they...?”

Jongin shushed him, placing a kiss to his forehead. “They just hear you coming in and out. They haven’t seen you.”

“Okay.” He gradually relaxed again, tangling their legs as he snuggled closer. “Go back to sleep, Jonginnie.”

Jongin sighed in contentment. He always slept so much better when Taemin was with him. He wished, as he slipped back into sleep, that he could spend more time with Taemin when they were both awake, but this was better than nothing.

Even if he knew Taemin would be gone when he woke in the morning.

 

Dating an idol, Jongin found, was harder than he had expected. He never thought it would be easy, but he thought it would be a medium amount of hard.

But Taemin was wildly popular, and sometimes (most of the time) that fame made it very hard to date him. Times like tonight, when they’d had plans to go and get dinner with some of the other backup dancers and Taemin’s fansites had found him. Rather than subject Jongin and the other dancers to the quickly growing horde of his fans, Taemin had elected to go home.

And for the first time since everything began, Jongin was truly affected by his fame.

After dinner, Jongin had still had feelings of disappointment and frustration swirling inside of him, and instead of going home and getting sleep Jongin decided to go back to work and burn off some energy dancing. On his way there he got a text from Taemin, a simple:

_I’m sorry about dinner tonight :(_

_It’s okay. I know it’ll be like that sometimes_

Jongin wasn’t used to dealing with this sort of conflict in a relationship. He was used to instances of miscommunication, or petty squabbles over forgotten meeting times or whose turn it was to take out the trash. But Taemin was one of a kind, and the conflicts that arose in their relationship were no different.

It was late when he got to the dance studio, and most of the building was quiet on this floor. It was one of the smaller rooms, tucked away for individual practice and Jongin considered running through some of the complex parts of the CBX choreography he was learning before discarding the idea. He had plenty of time to get that down during work hours. If he was going to dance this late at night, he was going to do it for fun.

He hooked up his phone to the sound system, queuing up a playlist full of songs that made him want to move and then...lost himself to the beats. He vacillated between quick, sharp movements and slow, easy extensions of his limbs as his mood and the music dictated. He could feel the frustration melting away, the tension draining from his body as he worked his muscles. He came out of a series of rapid spins, the world swirling around him for a second as he refocused on himself in the mirror, jumping when he realized he wasn’t alone.

“I thought you went home?” he panted, looking at Taemin in the mirror.

Taemin was watching him move, his eyes tracking Jongin’s body as he continued to dance. “I did, and then I came here to dance.” He met Jongin’s eyes and smiled. “I guess we think alike.”

The current song faded out and a deep, slow beat began filling the space between them, the husky tones of Taehyung’s voice echoing around them. Jongin walked closer to Taemin, offering a hand. “Dance with me?”

Wordlessly, Taemin slid his palm into Jongin’s, lifting his chin slightly to meet his gaze as they began to move with the music. They’d come together, at the very beginning, through dance, so it didn’t surprise Jongin that they kept rediscovering each other through it. More than anything, it was a language they both spoke and understood, more than spoken words perhaps, and even when they hadn’t been fighting, it still felt nice to reconnect with each other on their most instinctual level after a disappointing night like tonight.

The music pushed them together, then pulled them apart as they danced with each other, sometimes doing different things but always, always falling back into step like complimentary pieces. Taemin spun, Jongin catching him and holding him by the waist, their noses brushing as they swayed together for a moment before the flow of their dance ebbed and they fell apart. Jongin found his eyes drawn to the lines of Taemin’s body, the sinuous grace and subtle, understated way he moved, never trying to outdo the music. Taemin danced like he was part of the song, an embellishment that captured attention while highlighting the awe of the piece overall.

He was beautiful, and Jongin was helpless.

The song began to wind down, the two of them drifting back together, palms touching as their hands met between them. Jongin panted, looking at Taemin and falling into the depth of his eyes, happily getting lost as the rest of the world faded out.

“Take me home,” Taemin whispered, head tilted up and lips barely brushing Jongin’s own, promise burning in his eyes.

“Okay.” He looped an arm around Taemin’s waist. “Let’s go home.”

 

They managed to get to Jongin’s apartment without being followed by any of Taemin’s fans. They were lucky, but Jongin was determined to have Taemin with him tonight, and so he’d take anything. He opened the front door slowly, carefully easing inside and keeping Taemin behind him in case Sehun was in the front room. He wasn’t, they were clear, but Jongin rushed them to his room before they could push their luck any further.

Taemin pinned him to his bedroom door as soon as he’d closed it, linking his arms behind Jongin’s neck and swaying up to kiss him. His own arms went around Taemin’s waist, fingers kneading into his lower back and encouraging him closer, opening under the insistent press of Taemin’s lips against his own.

“I want you,” Taemin whispered, nipping at the curve of his jaw. “So much.”

“You have me,” Jongin assured, letting Taemin pull him toward the bed. He’d been Taemin’s for a long time now. There was a feeling pressing against his chest, warm and big and _encompassing,_ and it was too soon to say or do anything other than let Taemin have him.

He would worry that it was too soon, maybe, to take the step he felt Taemin was working up to, except over the last few months they’d gone out of their way to be together at every available opportunity. Spending scattered moments here and there at work, simple exchanges laden with heavy glances and touches that lingered a half-second too long. Taemin slipping into his bed in the middle of the night just so they could spend a few hours in each other’s arms before the morning light tore them apart again.

He knew, as he let Taemin press him against the sheets and help him out of his clothes, that Taemin felt just as much for him as he did for Taemin, and that was enough to have him tugging Taemin’s shirt off over his head and attaching his lips to his collarbones as soon as he was within reach.

“What do you want tonight, Tae?” Jongin gasped, pleasure surging through him as Taemin teased him to full hardness.

Taemin captured his lips in another kiss. Languid and deep and _complete_ , and said, “I want _you,_ Nini.” He pulled away to finish shimmying out of his clothes. “I don’t have anything tomorrow morning,” he whispered, licking at Jongin’s neck before sucking marks there as he settled himself over Jongin, skin to skin.

He rolled his hips up, getting Taemin just as hard. “Take me, then,” he offered, cupping the gentle curve of Taemin’s face in his hands and connecting their lips in a kiss that simmered with passion.

Time ceased to have any meaning to Jongin, after that. One moment they were kissing lazily, Taemin’s hand gripping them both as they slowly got more worked up, the next Taemin was pressing two slick fingers into him and kissing the insides of his thighs. Jongin grasped at Taemin’s hair as he nipped at the sensitive skin there, licking and sucking over the afflicted areas to ease the sting of each bite.

“How you doing, baby?” Taemin asked, smirking slightly as Jongin whined when he brushed his prostate.

Jongin tugged at his hair gently. “M-more, Tae. I want to feel you.” He watched as Taemin’s eyes darkened.

He moved up, adding another finger as he kissed Jongin, his other hand giving his cock a few gentle tugs, which only made Jongin arch with pleasure.

“Tae, I’m ready. Come on,” he urged, his fingers scrambling to find the condom packet they’d dropped on the bed a while ago, opening it and sitting up slightly to roll it on. Taemin shuddered as he did, and Jongin realized that he’d had hardly any stimulation, more concerned with prepping him properly, he supposed.

And then he wasn’t able to think anymore because Taemin was settling between his legs and slowly pushing in and it was _good._

Taemin groaned against his shoulder. “You feel _so_ good, baby.” He shifted, one hand finding Jongin’s against the pillows and the other supporting his weight. “So perfect.”

Jongin was torn between preening and ducking his head in embarrassment because he often felt like a potato next to Taemin, who was effortless beauty and grace even in his rattiest sweats. He settled for pulling Taemin in for a sloppy kiss and wrapping his legs around Taemin’s waist, encouraging him to move with a slow roll of his hips. “I’m ready, Tae.”

Time sped up again, or maybe Jongin just got lost to the haze of desire hovering around them as pleasure built inside him. They muffled moans against each other’s lips and hid sighs of ecstasy into bared skin. Taemin felt so right inside him, and Jongin marveled at how well they fit, how perfectly.

It shouldn’t surprise him anymore, how effortlessly they blended together, but it still did.

He arched under Taemin when he came, spilling between them with a drawn-out whimper as Taemin worked him through his orgasm, coming not long after. They caught their breath, recovering quickly and helping clean each other, the synchronicity they had on the dance floor following them into the bedroom.

Once they were settled back in bed, sleep clothes on and teeth brushed and ready to relax into unconsciousness, Jongin pulled Taemin close and kissed his forehead. “I’m falling in love with you,” he whispered, vulnerability rushing through him.

Taemin looked at him with wide eyes that softened after a moment, the surprise Jongin saw quickly replaced with warmth and something deeper than affection. “Me too, Nini.”

They snuggled closer, trading occasional kisses until the feeling of Taemin’s lips against his was the last thing Jongin remembered.

 

When he woke, he was too hot.

Taemin was sprawled on his back, pressing Jongin into the mattress and taking up most of the bed. Taemin was usually gone before they reached this point. Jongin had learned in the few weeks Taemin had been sleeping in his bed that Taemin was an occasional restless sleeper, but it wasn’t often that he felt the full effects of that particular habit.

“Taemin, get off,” he whined, rolling and dislodging Taemin, who made a high sound of distress in the back of his throat.

“You’re _warm,”_ he complained, blinking awake as Jongin rolled to face him.

Jongin stretched, sitting up and popping a few joints before attempting to get out of bed. He was hungry, and he was certain Taemin was as well. “Breakfast?”

Taemin pouted at him. “Are you kicking me out already?”

“Of course not, you giant baby.” Jongin got out of bed, offering a hand to Taemin. “I’m hoping you’ll make breakfast with me.”

“Sex _and_ cooking?’ Taemin made a face. “I don’t know, you’re pushing it.” He slid his hand into Jongin’s.

Jongin hauled him to his feet, noticing the way Taemin shivered when he was out from under the blankets, quickly stepping back into his jeans from last night. “Here,” Jongin supplied, handing Taemin one of his cable-knit sweaters draped over his desk chair. “Wear this. You can wear it home, if you want. It’s supposed to be pretty cold today.”

Taemin smiled faintly, his eyebrows furrowing as he took the sweater. “Have you worn this outside?”

Jongin tilted his head, confused. “What do you mean?”

“Have you worn this before outside of this apartment?”

He blinked because, “Of course. It’s one of my favorites. It’ll probably be a bit big on you.”

Taemin eyed him in consideration, before finally tugging it on. The sleeves covered his hands, and Jongin felt warmth suffuse his chest at the sight of Taemin in his clothes. He pulled him close, kissing his nose gently.

“I can’t wear it home,” Taemin warned softly, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s neck.

“Why not?” He slid his hands into the back pockets of Taemin’s jeans, happy to have him so close.

Taemin sighed. “Because you’ve worn it outside. If I wear the same sweater, and my fans put it together, it could start rumors that would be hard to put an end to.”

Jongin squinted in bewilderment. “Your fans would notice something like that?”

“Yes, they would. Especially the sasaengs.” He buried his face in Jongin’s neck. “I like you too much to risk it, even if there’s nothing else I’d rather do than wear this sweater for the next few days if I could.”

Jongin held him close, trying to quell the frustration he felt. It wasn’t productive to feel it, when there was nothing either of them could do. This was the cost of being with someone as famous as Taemin, and with a deep breath Jongin purged the frustration from his system. It was worth it.

He felt too deeply about Taemin to back away now, which meant the only direction left was forward.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3am but i had to finish this hglsfjs lmk what you think <3
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_xKikix)


End file.
